Four Friends, One Phantom
by PatonxJulia
Summary: Random, Genius, Awesome, and Crazy. The characteristics of four friends.A time machine is invented, and the friends set out on their goal to drive the POTO characters crazy! . I have to give Credit to Time Traveling I-pad, it gave me the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Reveal

**A/N: This is the first story that I have EVER written in First Person format, so go easy on me. I'm hoping it'll come out ok, but I can't be sure. *shrugs* READ!**

"OMOG!" Delilah ran at me, and started to bear hug me.

" Delilah. Can't. Breathe. Suffocating!" Delilah let go, and I gulped in the air that had previously been wrung out of my lungs.

I am Kristie. I am seventeen years old. I'm nothing out of the average. Unless you count being a child-genius special. But in my friend group that isn't very extraordinary, since somehow we seem to ALL be child-genii. That saying, opposites attract? I think I just disproved it.

Anyways, I'm five foot nine, and have long dark brown hair. I'm a soprano, not mezzo, mind you, just a soprano. I have brown eyes, so dark that if you're more than two feet away from me they look black. Wait! I promise you I'm not going to describe Christine here. Just give me a minute. Yes, the difference. I'm very tan. Simple as that.

I have an older sister named Raven. She's cool, especially since she's just as obsessed with Phantom of the Opera as I am. She has black hair that she died red when she was in eighth grade. Seeing as she is now in college, it has just lightened up her hair color.

She is tall, always has been, always will be. She has a best friend named Amy. She was tall, thin and had light blond hair. She and I are very much alike.

Delilah. She's a tricky one to describe. She's my age (duh) and is a lot shorter than me. She has sort of reddish hair that she dies brown, don't ask me why. I got her addicted to Phantom of the Opera in the fifth grade at a sleepover. Speaking of sleepovers, I'm in one now. I'm your narrator, aka one of the characters. Yes, I will be talking to you, the reader, all the way through this story.

We were all getting together at my sisters dorm. I had something I wanted to show them, and I knew that they would go crazy for it when they saw it. The grin that came over my face was simply devilish.

I had asked Delilah to come because I knew she would kill me if I didn't let her. She was the type of person that was so hyper all the time that you couldn't get her to calm down. EVER. And one day she would rule the world, a world called Delilandia. I know, weird name, huh?

Right then, I was sitting on my sisters bed. She and Amy were roommates, so it didn't matter which one I chose, but I still went with my sisters. One thing you must know about me. I'm cautious. OVERLY cautious. I don't break any rules unless they are completely unreasonable, and I always aim to please everybody, even though I know it's impossible, let alone impractical.

Crap! I'm describing Christine again! Ugh! NOT GOOD!

Delilah was walking around the room, touching things she shouldn't, talking non-stop, spouting random facts. Those kinds of things.

Just then Raven walked through the door, followed closely by Amy.

" Sorry we're late! This one professor just dragged this seminar on, and on, and on…." Raven trailed off, implying that the professor was really talkative. Delilah laughed and went to sit on Amy's bed.

Amy and Raven went to their separate beds, Amy next to Delilah, Raven next to me. I took a deep breath, preparing myself.

" Alright guys, now is the time to show you what I found out." I picked up my backpack from beside me.

" You guys know that we are all absolutely _obsessed _with Phantom of the Opera?" I continued before anyone could interrupt. " Well, now you are going to see it _actually happening!_"

I could tell that they didn't believe me. I smirked. They were in for it this time.

" I have been doing some research, and found some conclusive evidence that suggests that the Phantom of the Opera is actually a true story. So how do I work with this? I create a time machine."

This time I actually saw the looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Come on Kris" Raven said, using my nickname " You expect us to believe that you, a seventeen year old student, did what no other scientist has ever done? Sorry, but I'm just a bit skep-" She was cut off by a shimmering in the air beside me.

I looked calmly to the right, and watched myself appear. And I don't mean a hologram, I mean _me_. Yeah, suffice it to say it was AWESOME!

The future me looked around and saw the others.

" Believe it now?" She said, and then started to fade again. The others gawked as I just calmly smiled, and disappeared.

" Dang, I guess I have to do it now. Hold on." I said, and disappeared. I was back within two seconds.

" THAT IS TOTALLY FREAKING AWESOME!" I had expected something like this from Delilah, so it didn't surprise me. Raven and Amy just sat there, completely shocked. And then Raven broke out of her reverie, and looked at me in wonder. I sighed and started to explain.

" I've been working on it for a while. You see I have these necklaces, that when you want to time travel you just think about the place and time and say _wallawoosha_ in your head. And presto, back in time you go!"

The others looked at me like I was insane.

" Wallawoosha?" Amy said, practically laughing. I looked at her indignantly.

" I had to choose a word that you would never even think in a conversation. It's not derived from anything, it's just a nonsense word. I thought it was very clever, actually." I said, trying to hold on to my pride.

Amy was worried about no such thing.

" Yeah, but _wallawoosha?_ Really?"

" Oh, just drop it. It's already been programmed in, so I can't change it. OK, I could, but I won't! It would just delay us. So there!"

The others shrugged, giving up. I grinned, and pulled three necklaces out of the backpack. They were all different colors. The basic design was a metal cord, that held a little plaque that was engraved with a name. The red one had Ravens name on it, the orange one had Amy's name on it, and the blue one had Delilah's name on it. I already had mine on, and it was purple.

"These are the time traveling machines. It was a quite simple process really. You simply make a machine that will scramble your atoms, and then you have it locked on to a certain parallel world that is _our_ world, except behind this one. Or ahead of it, depending on which way you want to go."

I got the look that said we-have-no-clue-what-your-saying-so-we're-just-going-to-nod-and-smile. I sighed.

" Just put them on, OK?" They obliged. Raven fingered her red band, nervous about her atoms being scrambled. I smirked, and then put out one more thought.

" You might want to take any other metal jewelry off, simply because it would take the machine, _forever_ to reassemble you. Think of it this way, without the jewelry it takes you ten seconds to materialize. With it, it takes you ten minutes."

The others nodded and I gave them the instructions.

"Alright, the dates and times are already set in, and the return time is set in there already. It intercepts the magnetism that is your brain waves and computes what you thinking, so all you need to do is think Wallawoosha, and away we go!"

We all thought the word very hard, and in less than two seconds flat, we were gone.


	2. Fan Girl Squee

Chapter Two: Fan Girl Squee!

**A/N: Alright, I'm pretty angry right now, so I figured this would be a good time to write Erik in. **** This is probably a good time to put in that I own nothing. I don't even own the characters, since they're based off real life people. I did change their names though. Does that make them mine? I shall have to ponder that. *Sits in the same position as **_**The Thinker**_*** **

I was falling. This was a common effect with the reassembling, but it was still disconcerting. I could hear the beeping of the machine that was putting my atoms back together, and heard the sudden increase that meant we were there.

I wasn't kidding about the falling thing. We actually did fall from about five feet in the air. I heard Raven swearing in French somewhere off to my right. I heard next the piercing scream that meant Delilah was here. Amy didn't so much as fall, as gracefully land on her toes. I snorted. _Show off_.

I surveyed my surroundings, trying to pinpoint where we were. I knew we would appear somewhere in the opera house, but I didn't know exactly where. We could be in Erik's lair for all I knew. I could just imagine it. Hi Mr. Opera Ghost! We're time travelers from 2011, and we came back to see your love story happen. Yeah right.

Back to where we were. I was relieved to find that we weren't in Erik's lair. Where we were was only a little less frightening. We were on stage. Thankfully it was the middle of the night, so the theater was empty. The full time ballet people and the Prima Donna were still here.

I looked at my companions and was glad to see that none of them were missing anything important. Despite my over-scrutinized math, I still wasn't completely sure that everything was right. Comforting thought, huh?

Raven was looking around in wonder, Delilah was, again, touching things she shouldn't, Amy was still dumbfounded by the wonderful architecture. Me? I had seen this before. I know, I know, it was a little selfish, but I had come to watch one of the performances earlier in the week.

" OMOG, WE MADE IT!" This outburst wasn't from Delilah, as I would have expected. It was from Amy. Kinda weird since she was usually collected. OK, I take that back. When she was around people that weren't us, she was calm and collected.

I walked to center stage.

" Guys, check this out!" I said, catching all of their attention.

"_Think of me,_

_ Think of me fondly," _

I continued to sing the song. I was excited about the last note. I knew that Erik had designed this place to be acoustic, so it was more than likely that my voice would resonate for a long time.

" _But please promise me,_

_ That sometimes,_

_ You will think…_

_ O-o-o-o,_

_ O-AAAAAAHHHHHH-o-o-of,_

_ Me." _

As predicted, my voice carried, echoing about a billion times off the walls. I smirked at the others, who were amazed I could hit that note. All except Raven, who had heard me hit it a billion times before.

This triggered a chain reaction of on-stage singing. Delilah and I did Meg and Christine's duet, Me as Christine, Her as Meg. Amy sang _Wishing you were Somehow Here Again_, and Raven sang something in French, which I recognized as _Faust._

" That's not Phantom of the Opera!" Delilah protested. Raven looked at her like she was crazy.

" What version have _you_ been watching?" She asked. It was true. Every version except the Gerard Butler version had Faust in it.

Amy collapsed into a fit of giggles, as the enormity of the situation hit her. We had _time traveled._ I had to agree with her. This was AWESOMENESS!

Then we heard something. A small figure walked through the door. It had long blond hair.

" Christine!" I hissed to the others. We scattered to either side of the stage and hid in the curtains.

Christine walked to the stage and climbed up. She went to center stage and started to sing. I didn't know the song. It sounded Swedish, which wouldn't surprise me. Then I realized that she was singing with her eyes closed.

I looked at the door on instinct, just in time to see it open, and to see Meg slip in. She sat watching Christine for a while, and then started talking.

" Christine, Where have you been? You know that my mother will kill us for breaking curfew!" I caught Delilah's eye across the stage, and grinned evilly. Then Delilah broke into song.

"_ Christine, Christine" _

From behind me Raven put in Phantoms line.

_"Christine" _

Delilah kept going with the song. When it came to Christine's part, I filled in, since she obviously didn't know the song. She and Meg were looking wildly around, trying to find the source of the random singing.

We all walked on stage, still singing. At this point Christine looked like she was about to faint, and Meg looked slightly murderous at being mocked. _Well that was a bit out of character._

We finished off the rendition of the song with a unanimous yell of "CREEPER SHOT!"  
We all burst out laughing. Despite the many times we had done that, it was still funny. We only pulled ourselves together when they started talking about calling Madame Giry. Now that, was scary.

All the sudden Amy screamed. It wasn't a scared scream. No, this was more like a fan girl squee. I immediately looked up to the rafters, because I knew that the only thing that would make Amy scream like that was Erik.

Sure enough, up in the rafters there was a swish of black. The next thing I knew, there was something limp and oiled around my neck.


	3. Erik Will Be Poked To Death!

Chapter Three: Erik Will Be Poked To Death!

**A/N: Oooh, we left her in the nooses loop. Literally. How will she(I) get out of it, I wonder? Hmmm…**

I'll admit it, I was panicking. Several options ran through my head. One) Yell out and get killed by Erik. Two) Fangirl squee and get killed by Erik. Three) Stay absolutely silent and still and get killed by Erik. This wasn't looking so good for me.

I managed to slip a thumb under the rope before it started tightening. Now, I know what you are saying. Why not just time travel to some random place and then come back? It would put me in a different place alright, but the problem is, if you use the machines too often they over heat, and you end up with a foot growing out of your head. Trust me, I know.

I was silently freaking out, counting my options. I knew that Erik was in the rafters above me, and that his balance was impeccable, so there was no way of tripping him and pulling him down. Besides, it's against my morals to kill one of my favorite fantasy characters.

I heard a whimper, and realized it must have come from me. I was losing consciousness from lack of oxygen, and soon I would be dead. Wonderful way to go, isn't it?

Raven was waving into the rafters and yelling out "Bonjour ,Mon Cheri. We kinda need her, so LET GO!" Amy was climbing a ladder into the rafters, with Delilah right behind. They were probably going up to poke him till he let me go. Wonderful. My life was in the hands of two people who planned to poke my captor to death. Absolutely great.

All of the sudden I heard a shout. It was from one of the boxes. It sounded like…. Oh yes, I was saved! Standing in box seven, yelling at the man in the rafters, was Madame Giry. The rope around my neck quickly slackened, and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I felt the lasso being expertly removed from my neck, and being reeled back up to Erik.

At once all of my friends were around me.

" Oh my gosh! Are you OK? That was completely awesome!" Random things like that spouted out of Delilah's mouth, whilst Raven and Amy were helping me up. There wasn't any real damage, I was just out of breath.

" You're going to have some awesome bruises in the morning." Said Raven, being the sensitive big sister she always was. I only nodded with sarcasm practically pouring out of my eyes. It was the best I could do under the circumstances.

Soon Christine and Meg were there, Christine gushing with worry, Meg still wondering who we were. As soon as I got my breath back they asked us.

" I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" Meg asked, an inquisitive look on her face. Since I was incapable of speech at that moment, the others had to try and explain in a way that made sense. I had warned them before hand about the machines over heating, and that they would need at least an hour before they could travel again. Since I had put a built in clock on them, we knew that it had only been about forty minutes. This posed the problem, how do we convince them we're telling the truth? Or do we lie about our stories? This was the one not thought out problem in the whole plan. Of course it was the first thing we run into.

I finally got my breath back and launched into the story. I decided on going with the truth, since people who don't always get found out in the end.

By the time I finished my story Madame Giry had joined us. All three of them looked incredibly skeptical, and I sensed that if we couldn't prove it, we would get sent off to the looney bin. Did they have looney bins in 1870? I'll have to Google that when I get back.

Right on time there was a shimmer beside Amy. A second Amy appeared in the air right next to the original Amy, and turned to the POTO characters.

" Proof enough for ya?" Amy 2.0 asked. Then she started to fade away. It was all quite quick. About two seconds after the second Amy was gone, the first one started to disappear.

" Oh for the love of all that is Holy!" Meg yelled as Amy deteriorated before our eyes. She was back within seconds.

Christine looked like she was hyperventilating, Madame Giry was impassive, and Meg was… Well, Meg was in a cross between catatonic and murderous. Very convenient combination to the object of her frustration.

Finally Delilah broke the silence. It seemed she couldn't handle not talking for this long.

" So…. When's breakfast?"

**A/N: I must admit, I'm a little disappointed by the response to this story. I thought it would bring in more reviews. I might not update for a while, seeing as I'm juggling with about ten unfinished stories right now, and all of them ( Except this one*guilt trip*) have people wanting more on them. So, I would really appreciate it if you would just click on the little review button, and give a bit of encouragement. Thanks! **


	4. Hannibal goes Awesomely

Chapter Four: Hannibal goes Awesomely

Madame Giry led all six of us back to the dormitories. By this time, all of the other girls were up. They were putting on their costumes and grumbling about Carlotta snoring so loud that none of them slept at all.

Judging by the events that the girls were talking about, they were practicing Hannibal today. I didn't know if this was _the_ Hannibal practice, or just _a_ Hannibal practice, but I wanted to find out.

We walked down to the main hall with the other ballet girls. I thought the outfits were comfortable, but the others kept complaining about it. They went on and on and on about how the shoes pinched, and the skirts were a bit short for them. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a bimbo, but I have a right to be feminine.

When we finally got there, we saw a typhoon of props, and heard something that might have resembled a wounded moose. Raven leaned over and whispered in my ear.

" I think that we might be about to meet Carlotta." I nodded in agreement, and looked up. I was sure that the Phantom would be there, somewhere, keeping an eye on us.

If he was there, he was good at hiding it. I had suspected as much, but was still a little bit disappointed.

" Dude!" Raven said from next to me. There was one aspect from the movie that was plain to see. EVERYONE was drinking. Even the actors would sneak a swig when possible. It was awesome!

Then Carlotta started singing again. I looked up above her head. _There was the backdrop!_ The very same backdrop that would fall on her in three, two… Ouch, that looked like it hurt!

Carlotta started shrieking.

" Get it off me! Get it off!" I was stifling laughter at this point. Everyone else was rushing to help her, but my group, Meg, Christine, and Madame Giry hung back. Raven and Delilah were laughing outright, earning some reproachful glances from the rest of the cast. Apparently, it was extremely rude to laugh at an "Injured" Prima Donna.

Carlotta started raging off. She rebuked the managers attempts to stop her from quitting, and stormed out, yelling for her dog to be brought to her. It was time.

After a bit of conversation, the reading of the Phantom's note ( the seal was even more awesome in real life) and some deliberation, Madame Giry finally shouted out those faithful words.

"Chrisine Daae could sing it, sir!" She called out. By this time Raven and Amy had to restrain Delilah to keep her from jumping up and down like the fan girl she was.

Christine stepped up, and started to sing.


End file.
